Object School: The Fan-fiction
Overview This is the (official) fan-fiction of Object School, a former role-playing fan-fiction that does not have a proper story. Nonetheless, this will tell the background of the school and pretty much everything that happened in it. * You can comment below, if you want your character to join this fan-fiction. Because accordingly this fan-fiction can't go on without protagonists which will be your characters! Don't forget to give me the gender and personality of your character. There's maximum 5 spots. * Though if you want your characters to make a cameo appearance in the show when all of the spots are filled, feel free to comment below! Characters Main Characters * Arrow * Baseball Cap * Braixen Head * Dress * Gelatin * High Heel * Luggage * Skirt Featured Characters Minor Characters * All the 30 recommended characters in BFDI. Episodes Welcome Back to School! Prologue Robot Flower : Why are we gathered here? Bottle : I'm not sure, but I'm a bit worried… Saw : Guys, look! It's a speaker! ??? : Welcome… to… your last day alive. Bell : W-what are you talking about? ??? : You'll be participating in a killing game… Bell : H-huh!? TV : Wait isn't that a rip off of— ??? : Shut up, just do as I say! Also grab these weapons to kill each other, I even left some motives in the room. Naily : Oh, this is gonna be fun! Robot Flower : Agreed! Taco : No way guys! We can't fight! Lollipop : True, there's no way I'm killing anybody but Book which Book does not exist. Anyways, shut the hell up and leave us al— *shot* Everyone : *gasp* Firey Jr. : I'm too young to die! Pillow : Friends don't kill friends! Eggy : Agreed. Barf Bag : Naily, wh-what are you doing? Naily : *pops Balloony* Bottle : What the heck did you do that for!? Basketball : Are you that sadistic? 8-Ball : I don't think there's any other way… Tree : *gasp* The motives! Cake : What motives? Tree : Those things over there! Cloudy : Though I'm pretty sure Naily killed Balloony out of fun and not because of the motives. Bell : That's strange. Clock : Looks like most of us are willing to kill each other. TV : That's what I thought. Bracelety : Which means, we all have to die… in this dreaded classroom… One hour of bloody deaths and cruelty, yet remorseless killing… Taco : A-am I the only survivor? ??? : Indeed you are, now get ready to be shot by this Missle launcher as a reward. Taco : H-huh? Storyline Certificate : DAMN! What are we gonna say to the parents? How are we gonna cover this up? Eraser : I don't know, it's not like I care about what's gonna happen to the school. Certificate : *sigh* We're just gonna have to sweep this under the rug. Eraser : And how are we gonna do that? Certificate : I have a plan… Braixen : This is my first day of school, how magnificently huge it is! Skirt : Hey, what are you waiting for? Braixen : O-oh, nothing. Skirt : Alrighty then, let's get in! Braixen : Right… Police Hat : My apologies but you're not allowed to get in! Braixen : Huh? What? Why? Police Hat : Because you're not an object, go stand over there. Skirt : Oh well, sorry Braixen, but you ain't qualified. Police Hat : What the pink thing said is affirmative. Braixen : *sigh* Okay. Baseball Cap : Guys, look at the new kid! Skirt : Uhh… we're all 9,876,543,210 years old in human years which is approximently 10 years old in object years. So we aren't kids anymore. Baseball Cap : Uhh… yes we are. 13 or higher will be considered teenagers, according to the rules of the objects! Skirt : That doesn't matter. Luggage : Either way, where's the teacher? Skirt : Dunno, maybe— HOLY CRUDBALLS THE TEACHER'S FREAKING HOT. Stick : Please settle down kids. Skirt : Oh my gosh, he's the most hottest creature I've ever laid my eyes upon. Stick : Umm… what? Skirt : Oh n-nothing just go on. Arrow : We're like mysteriously wandering all over the classroom, like what the hazel crickets. Stick : Now looks like Skirt— Skirt : You say my name so adorably. Stick : *cough, cough* So please introduce yourself Skirt. Skirt : Okay handsome— Stick : S-Skirt, flirt with me one more time you're outa here. Skirt : Okay, okay. I'm Skirt a new student who's here to make friends and be the smartest student in class in order to impress the— Stick : Skirt. RECESS! Lipstick : Why'd he kick you out of class? Skirt : I guess he was just disgust of me, being too obsessive over his appearance. Lipstick : You didn't know, he's already got a girlfriend. Last week. Plus, he's 24, you're just 10 that's a 14 years difference. Skirt : CRINGE! Lipstick : Face it Skirt, he's in love. Skirt : CRINGE, CRINGE, CRINGE. Lipstick : I'm just gonna— Skirt : CRINGE, CRINGE, CRINGE, CRINGE, CRINGE, CRINGE Lipstick : There will be 9 cringes in the next sentence. Skirt : CRINGE, CRINGE, CRINGE, CRINGE, CRINGE, CRINGE, CRINGE, CRINGE, CRINGE Lipstick : Knew it. Baseball Cap : Whaddup ladies? Lipstick : *slaps Baseball Cap* Get off of me you perverted freak! Baseball Cap : I'm not perverted. Luggage : I'm surprised that we're the only students in class today. Baseball Cap: There's also Gelatin, the pervert. And also the Flasky twins. Braxien: If you are talking about the pervertedness, one of the Flasky Twins. IF you are talking about attendance, both of them are here. Gallery Main Characters Baseball Cap (New) Pose.png New Braixen Head.png Skirt_(TBFDIWP).png The Tragedy Participants Nailynewpose.png|Naily TV_BFMR.png|TV FireyJR.jpg|Firey Jr. Robot_FlowerBFSPBody.png|Robot Flower LollipopIDFB.png|Lollipop PiediepieNEW.png|Pie PillowISNEWWWW.png|Pillow BottleIDFB.png|Bottle BfspNonexisty.png|Nonexisty EggyIDFB.png|Eggy BellNEWW.png|Bell BasketballIDFB.png|Basketball 8-Ball.png.png|8-Ball Roboty_New_(1).png|Roboty BalloonyIDFB.png|Balloony WowatreeNEW.png|Tree NewVersionOfLightning.png|Lightning CakeNEW.png|Cake Black_Circle_3_MLO_Pose.png|Black Hole Clickclock.png|Clock TacoIDFB.png|Taco NewBarfBag.png|Barf Bag Grassy_3.png|Grassy NewerBracelety.png|Bracelety NEwGatymanG.png|Gaty FannyIDFB.png|Fanny SawyNEW.png|Saw MarkerNEW.png|Marker RemoteBUTNEWOMGOMG.png|Remote CloudyIDFB.png|Cloudy Other Fan-fictions Category:Fan Fiction Pages